Charmed Para Sempre e Mais um Pouco
by Maira Z. Pereira
Summary: No dia seguinte à Grande Batalha, Phoebe tem uma premonição que mudará sua vida. Enquanto comemoram, as irmãs Halliwell terão uma maravilhosa surpresa.
1. Chapter 1 Piper

Na manhã seguinte à da Grande Batalha, Piper mal havia conseguido dormir. O pouco que tinha conseguido fora um sono povoado por sonhos turbulentos. O tempo todo aquelas imagens rolando em sua cabeça...

Tudo havia terminado agora, mas não era fácil tirar de seu corpo e de sua mente a memória de tudo o que havia sofrido. Seus músculos ainda doíam e sua mente continuava em alerta.

Já tinha sobrevivido a outras batalhas dramáticas, a perdas devastadoras, mas nada a tinha abalado tanto quanto aquele turbilhão de emoções opostas do dia anterior.

De um lado, tudo o que poderia ter perdido. De outro, tudo o que o futuro lhe "prometera". Ela bem sabia que o futuro podia mudar. Ainda se lembrava da doce Melinda que não viria. De um Wyatt consumido por tudo que ela combatera. De um Chris atormentado e sofrido, que pereceu nas mãos de Guideon. Mas não queria acreditar que não merecia aquele futuro pelo qual tinha lutado tanto.

E dessa vez não tinha lutado sozinha como tinha parecido no início. Toda a sua família viera em seu auxílio: vovó, seus pais, seus próprios filhos (e era sempre um alívio saber que Wyatt era bom e que Chris estava a salvo) e até mesmo seu futuro cunhado, Coop, que tinha tido importância fundamental na vitória.

Mesmo um esquecido e indesejável Cole tinha reaparecido em algum ponto do caminho para ajudá-la, quando os Anciãos tentaram lhe tirar Leo. Pobre Cole! Depois de tudo, ainda amava Phoebe. De alguma forma, ele deve ter ficado feliz quando tudo acabou bem para ela.

Em algum momento de sua história, toda sua família havia retornado. E ontem, quase todos reapareceram, menos...

Nesse momento, Leo se moveu na cama e todos esses pensamentos se desvaneceram diante dele. Ainda deitada, ela se apoiou em uma das mãos para observá-lo. Mal podia acreditar que ele estava ali.

Tantos foram os dias em que ela acordara sozinha, sobrevivendo à urgência de tê-lo de volta, que era até difícil entender a dimensão da felicidade e do alívio que sentia agora.

Ela tinha procurado nunca desanimar, e todos acreditavam que ele voltaria por causa da certeza que ela sustentava, mas em seu íntimo, vez ou outra, sobrevinha um "E se...?".

Leo despertou e, mesmo sem abrir os olhos, pôde sentir o olhar de Piper sobre si. Quando os abriu, lá estava ela, sorrindo. Um "o que foi?" começou a se formar em sua boca, mas foi logo abortado. Ele sabia o que era. Para ele era como se não houvesse passado tanto tempo, mas um insistente torpor em seu corpo e o olhar completamente novo no rosto de Piper davam-lhe a exata dimensão do quanto ela havia lutado por aquela manhã de paz ao seu lado.

Esse pensamento logo se transformou em um beijo e ele a tomou nos braços como se fosse possível conter toda a saudade em um só abraço. Bem, de agora em diante ele estava disposto a tentar fazer todo o seu amor caber em cada momento que passassem juntos.


	2. Chapter 2 Phoebe

Sem o peso do mundo nos ombros pela primeira vez em anos, Phoebe levantou-se e, pé ante pé, saiu do quarto. Seus passos seguiram adiante, mas seus olhos não, o que resultou em uma topada com um vaso ao lado da porta.

"Isso é o que dá não olhar para frente!"

Se fosse no solar, poderia andar até de olhos fechado, mas ainda não estava acostumada com a disposição das coisas em seu novo lar. Assim como também não estava acostumada a acordar e não estar sob o mesmo teto que suas irmãs. Bem, na verdade, essa era a menor das estranhezas no momento. Olhou de volta para o quarto, ainda sem acreditar que podia viver aquele sentimento livremente.

Tinha tentado levantar em silêncio e achou que o barulho da topada arruinaria esse esforço, mas Coop nem sequer se movera na cama.

"Não sabia que cupidos tinham sono tão pesado!"

Esse pensamento lhe provocou uma risada que ela conteve com as mãos. Afinal, de fato essa não era a única coisa que ela não sabia sobre cupidos. Embora esse não tenha sido o primeiro cupido que passou por sua vida, a verdade é que, além do fato de que eles não eram anjinhos gorduchos e nus, não sabia nada sobre eles. Felizmente, ela teria bastante tempo para descobrir todos os detalhes a respeito deste.

Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, ela sentia uma sensação de amparo, de que não estava sozinha. Sentir-se sozinha era um sentimento estranho para quem tinha laços familiares tão profundos quanto os dela. Mas quando Prue se foi, ela havia se apoiado tão fortemente no amor de Cole, que quando tudo acabou daquela forma...

Foi o amor que sentia por ele que fez com que ela não desmoronasse quando a tragédia se abateu sobre sua família e quase destruiu o Poder das Três. Foi o amor que a ajudou a restaurá-lo, trazendo Paige para o seio da família, lutando contra a resistência e o desolamento de Piper... O amor a manteve inteira para reconquistar a integridade de sua família.

Quando tudo acabou de forma tão sofrida, ela quase se perdeu completamente. Deixar esse amor para trás foi a coisa mais difícil que já fez. Até hoje evitava voltar a pensar nele, pois não sabia nomear o sentimento que ainda tinha, mas hoje conseguia pensar nisso sem sofrer.

Hoje, era tudo diferente: nada da turbulência que eram seus sentimentos por Cole, nada do vazio das relações que tivera depois dele, tudo era paz e plenitude. Com Coop, pela primeira vez deixara de se sentir intrinsecamente só. Agora, não importava se em um cômodo vazio ou no centro da maior das multidões, ela não estava mais sozinha, seu coração estava preenchido pelo amor, pelas possibilidades...

De volta ao quarto, tocou de leve a mão dele e quando ele abriu os olhos e olhou os dela, foi como se um trovão "tocasse" seu peito. Teve uma premonição. Viu-se por dentro.

E havia Vida.


	3. Chapter 3 Paige

Quando Paige acordou na cama vazia, parecia que nada havia mudado. Na penumbra do quarto, ela notou os móveis estranhos e se perguntou onde estava. Depois do susto que durou uma fração de segundo, ela percebeu que estava na casa de Henry.

"Casa de Henry, não! _Nossa_ casa!" – pensou, repreendendo a si própria.

Nesse momento, Henry entrou no quarto, usando aquele que ela tinha aprendido ser seu moletom de domingo, carregando uma linda bandeja de café da manhã com uma única rosa vermelha em um pequeno vaso.

- Por que tanto mimo? – ela perguntou feliz e já com água na boca.

- Daqui por diante, você não vai mais poder se queixar que ninguém te agradece quando você salva o mundo! – brincou Henry.

- Espero que tenha sido a última vez!

- Que eu te trago café da cama?

- Não, bobo! Essa parte eu adorei. O que eu quero dizer que eu espero que essa seja a última vez que o mundo precisa ser salvo.

- Bom, eu não sei se concordo, porque você fica especialmente sexy quando volta de suas batalhas – rebateu ele em tom provocativo.

Paige riu e envolveu Henry em seus braços, dando-lhe um grande beijo brincalhão, fingindo estar numa cena de amor de filme.

Estavam assim, rindo, brincando e namorando quando o telefone tocou.

- Ah, não! – disseram em uníssono enquanto Paige escondia-se embaixo dos lençóis.

- Atenda, vai! Pode ser importante e a essa hora só podem ser suas irmãs.

- Alô – "rosnou" ela com cara de criança emburrada – Bem, não sei, hoje é domingo e Henry e eu...

Henry adivinhou do que se tratava e moveu os lábios sem emitir som dizendo: "tudo bem!"

- Tá, tudo bem. Se é assim tão especial... Tá, estamos indo. Tchauzinho.

- E, aí? O que há de tão especial? – perguntou ele.

- Piper nos chamou para almoçar. Disse que Phoebe tem uma notícia especial e que não dava para esperar.

- Bem, pelo menos não é mais uma crise demoníaca.

- Mas eu pensei que você me achasse sexy de qualquer jeito.

- Eu acho você sexy de qualquer jeito.

- Além disso – suspirou – sempre haverá uma última batalha.

- E eu sempre estarei aqui, esperando você voltar.


	4. Chapter 4 Juntos

- Ok, ok. Qual é a grande surpresa? – disse Paige, um tanto aborrecida por ter seu domingo com o marido subitamente transformado em mais um domingo em família.

- Puxa! Ainda é difícil me acostumar com essa coisa de orbitar! – disse Henry passando a mão na testa e parecendo meio tonto.

- Ah, não se preocupe! Você logo se acostuma a ser casado com um táxi cósmico – brincou Piper, enquanto descia as escadas do solar com Chris nos braços e ria da careta de protesto de Paige.

Vendo que Chris também achara graça em suas caretas, Paige continuou a fazê-las enquanto o pegava no colo.

Phoebe e Coop chegaram nesse momento com os semblantes de quem havia acabado de presenciar um evento lindo e raro, como o desabrochar de uma flor.

- Ah, até que enfim alguém para nos dizer qual é a notícia! – disse Paige insistindo mais uma vez em ser informada.

- Calma, calma! Já que estamos todos aqui, vamos aproveitar para ter um almoço tranquilo como há muito não tínhamos. Acho que todos nós merecemos – protelou Phoebe – Piper, onde está o papai?

- Está lá em cima brincando com Wyatt. Ele está se saindo um ótimo avô depois que Chris lhe contou sobre o futuro. Ele está tratando de providenciar que esse bom relacionamento com os garotos não seja uma das coisas a mudar no nosso futuro.

- é bom saber! – disse Phoebe com olhar enigmático – E Leo, lá em cima com papai?

- Não. Os Anciões vieram buscá-lo para decidir o destino da Escola de Magia. Agora que ela está livre de demônios, parece que eles acham que Leo seria uma boa opção para ajudar a reconstruí-la.

- Que bom! Isso será muito bom para ele. Desde que deixou de ser Anjo, ele anda meio perdido, não é?

- É. De início, ele não sentiu isso tão fortemente porque estava passando por todos aqueles problemas, lidando com a culpa... Mas agora que ele está melhor, eu acho que ele sente falta de ter de quem cuidar além dos filhos. Sabe, uma vez Guardião...

- E eu é que sei o quanto o pessoal da Escola de Magia precisa de quem cuide deles – lembrou Paige.

- É, mas eu gostaria que ele estivesse aqui para ouvir o que tenho a dizer – reclama Phoebe.

- Surpresa! – diz Leo orbitando atrás dela e cumprimentando-a com um abraço sob o olhar surpreso de todos.

- Querido, você orbitou? – perguntou Piper correndo em sua direção.

- Sim, tenho excelentes notícias, aliás. Como nós tínhamos suposto, os Anciões querem reabrir a Escola de Magia. E eles me querem lá para organizar as coisas. Além disso, querem que vocês ajudem a proteger a escola, para que não aconteça de novo... vocês sabem... a invasão dos demônios. Querem combinar isso com vocês quando estiverem mais descansadas.

- Bem, veremos isso depois. Não por eles, mas se você vai estar lá, é bom que o lugar esteja mesmo protegido – anunciou Piper, protetora – Mas você voltou a ser Anjo?

- Não, sou humano, mortal. Mas eles me devolveram os poderes de orbitar, para que meu acesso à escola fique mais fácil; e o poder de cura, para que eu possa ajudar os garotos durante os exercícios de magia mais avançados e perigosos. Além disso, é provável que me concedam também um poder de fogo para defender a escola de eventuais ataques. Eles agora estão bastante zelosos.

- E não é para menos – concordou Piper – Se tivessem sido mais zelosos antes... Estou muito feliz por você, querido. Mas por que não conversamos sobre todas essas coisas enquanto comemos? Vou subir para chamar o papai e pegar Wyatt. Enquanto isso, vão se acomodando. Com a nossa família crescendo desse jeito, vamos precisar de uma mesa bem maior – brincou, passando um braço em torno da cintura de Henry e o outro na de Coop.

- Ei! – brincaram as irmãs

- Vá deixando nossos maridos em paz! – disse Phoebe enquanto todos riam e se dirigiam à mesa.


	5. Chapter 5 Notícia

- Então, agora que estamos todos aqui satisfeitos com o delicioso almoço que Piper preparou, acho que você poderia deixar de suspense, filha. Estamos todos curiosos.

- Claro, papai. Acho mesmo que não consigo mais aguentar tanta ansiedade. É que hoje, quando acordei, tive uma premonição...

- Ah, meu Deus! – disse Piper – Algum de nós está em perigo? Por isso quis que todos nós estivéssemos aqui?

- Não, não! Não é nada disso. O que eu vi na minha premonição é uma coisa que, de certa forma, afeta toda a nossa família, mas de um jeito muito bom. É que... o meu bebê, a nossa filha – Phoebe deu a a mão a Coop que sorria para ela – ela já está aqui.

Um turbilhão de falas ao estilo "Meus parabéns!", "Que bom!", "Estamos tão felizes!" invadiu a sala.


	6. Chapter 6 Livro das Sombras

A casa estava cheia como poucas vezes estivera. Era o começo de uma nova era. Uma era de relativa paz, em que a família e até alguns amigos poderiam ter instantes de convivência tranquila, sem se preocupar com ataques demoníacos repentinos.

Phoebe, Paige e Piper conversavam no sótão e, embora não mencionassem, estavam envolvidas por essa ideia, pela constante ciência de que dali pra frente haveria bem menos batalhas, entremeadas por longos períodos de paz.

- Mas eu sabia, querida, que não havia razão para apressar as coisas. Uma premonição como aquela que você teve, de que sua filha viria, não tinha como falhar, Phoebe.

- Ah, Piper! Mas tantas vezes vimos o futuro de um jeito que sabemos que não acontecerá mais. Já fizemos com que tantas de minhas premonições não se realizassem, que eu tive medo que a minha precipitação...

- Ora, pare com isso! – disse Paige – Você perdeu seus poderes ativos, mas nada no universo faria uma mãe inata como você perder o direito de entregar seu amor. Não seria justo depois de tudo pelo que passamos.

- Tem razão, já perdemos demais. Mas falando em perda, como será que está Billie? – perguntou Phoebe, suspirando.

- Não sei e, francamente, quero aquela traidora longe de nossa família! – disse Piper.

- Piper, não diga isso! Ela é só uma criança, tão mais jovem do que nós quando descobrimos nossos poderes...

- Não, Phoebe! Eu não tenho mais forças para segurar o corpo de uma irmã morta nos braços. Você não tem ideia do que passei para trazê-las de volta!

- Não, querida, não tenho, mas se alguém tem é Billie. E você nos tem aqui, do seu lado. Ela não pôde salvar a irmã. Pelo contrário, acabou sendo responsável por sua morte. Um sofrimento como esse, nós só podemos imaginar o que seja.

- É, talvez você tenha razão. Mas eu ainda preciso de um tempo para digerir essa história toda!

- Concordo com vocês duas – disse Paige – Sei que ela estava perdida e confusa quando nos causou todo o mal pelo que passamos. Posso perdoá-la, mas também preciso de um tempo. Se te deixa mais tranquila, eu ainda posso senti-la e sei que ela está em segurança agora, embora esteja sofrendo muito. Se quiser, posso orbitar você até ela...

- Não tudo bem. Acho que ela precisa de tempo de luto agora. Talvez, quando se sentir pronta, ela nos procure. Talvez eu a procure antes disso. Não sei ainda.

Subitamente, um vento entrou pela janela soprando as páginas do Livro das Sombras.

- "Para chamar um Espírito" – lê Phoebe em voz alta – Vocês acham que vovó quer nos dizer alguma coisa?

- Certamente, mas o quê? Definitivamente, não estou com humor para más notícias! – diz Piper.

- Ei, talvez seja sobre o bebê. Vovó deve ter sabido sobre ele e quer te dar os parabéns – supõe Paige, tentando ser otimista.

- Sim, mas vovó não costuma precisar do feitiço para visitar-nos. Isso é estranho – constata PIper.

- Bem, só há um jeito de descobrir! - diz Phoebe ajeitando os cristais enquanto as irmãs se aproximam e lhe estendem as mãos:

"Ouça essas palavras,

Ouça meu chamado,

Espírito do outro lado.

Venha a mim que vos convoco.

Cruze agora, eu vos invoco."

Luzes brancas iluminaram os rostos das Encantadas, tornando ainda mais evidentes seus olhares surpresos.


	7. Chapter 7 Visitante

A figura de branco que se materializou naquele sótão surpreendeu a todos. Ao longo dos últimos anos, sua ausência foi dolorosamente sentida, sua presença ardentemente desejada, mas há muito já não era mais esperada.

- Não... acredito... Prue?! – disse Piper cuidadosamente, com medo de estar sonhando, ou de que qualquer palavra ou gesto mais brusco pudessem fazer o encanto se quebrar.

- Sim, queridas. Finalmente, estou aqui – respondeu Prue saindo do círculo e sentindo a estranhíssima sensação de um corpo se materializando sobre seu espectro.

- Mas... como? – pergunta Phoebe tão atônita quanto a irmã – Piper tentou tanto quando você se foi. Vovó disse que não podíamos...

- Bem, eu tinha que ter tempo de trilhar meu caminho. E vocês tinham que aceitar e aprender a viver uma vida da qual eu não fizesse parte. Se eu voltasse naquela época, nada disso aconteceria. Estaríamos comprometendo nossa evolução. A princípio, quando nos tornamos as Encantadas, não estava no meu destino abandoná-las, mas a sequência dos eventos, a maneira como conduzi minha vida, acabou levando a isso. Eu também tive que aceitar, acostumar-me com minha nova "condição" – essa última palavra foi dita em tom de quem procurou, mas não encontrou outra melhor. – ao que parece, estamos todas prontas agora. Mas vocês não pretendem me dar um abraço?

Apenas Phoebe se adiantou a abraçar Prue. Piper ainda estava estática, pálida, sem entender o que sentia. Havia passado pela sua cabeça, assim, como uma dessas coisas que acontecem mais no coração do que na mente, usar o anel de Coop para ver Prue. Só não o fez, porque teve medo de mudar o futuro e causar tantos problemas que não pudesse mais retomar de onde parou. Além disso, não sabia como seria vê-la novamente, como se sentiria e como lidaria com esses sentimentos. E agora, Prue estava ali e ela teria que lidar com tudo. Não sabia o que estava sentindo, mas sabia que estava feliz e que teria tempo para avaliar tudo depois. Agora, era apensa a hora de se entregar àquele abraço há tanto tempo desejado.

Durante todo esse tempo, Paige permaneceu em silêncio. Era possível acreditar que ela não queria se intrometer na reunião das três primeiras Encantadas. Mas a verdade era que, de todas, ela era a mais atônita, e tinha passado todo esse tempo observando Prue.

- Paige! Oh, meu Deus! Desde que soube que você existia, eu quis te conhecer. Claro que eu observava vocês e vovó e Mamãe me falaram sobre você, mas não é o mesmo! Descobrir uma outra irmã! Teria sido maravilhoso se eu estivesse aqui! Mesmo o tempo passando diferente onde eu estou agora, eu sempre estive ansiosa para vê-la pessoalmente. Será que eu posso te dar um abraço?

Paige permaneceu imóvel, os olhos bem abertos, o queixo caído. Apesar de tê-la visto na P3 quando ainda apenas suspeitava que ela podiam ser suas irmãs, e embora tivesse convivido com a memória de Prue por todos esses anos, esse encontro era algo, compreensivelmente, nunca imaginado.

Prue era para ela algo como um ser mitológico, fantástico. Ela já havia visto dezenas de seres fantásticos; já havia incorporado, ela mesma, seres mitológicos; mas nada se comparava à ideia que fazia da irmã que não conheceu, mas com quem tinha, até mesmo, competido em sua imaginação. Igualar-se a Prue, superá-la, quem sabe. Esse anseio tinha ajudado a formar sua identidade de bruxa, tanto quanto o que aprendeu com suas outras irmãs.

Por tudo isso, Paige não conseguiu se mexer, apenas deixou-se abraçar e seus braços envolveram Prue quase como num reflexo. Permaneceu sem reação diante dos rostos cheios de expectativas de Piper e Phoebe e tudo o que conseguiu pronunciar um tímido: "Olá"!

Quando enfim se separaram, viu que Prue estava comovida, sorrindo, de olhos úmidos, e só então conseguiu sair de seu torpor e sentir todo o peso da emoção despencando de suas pálpebras.

No estado onírico em que se encontrava, percebeu nascer em si, bem onde estava seu coração, um poder maior que todos. Um poder que fluía dela e se refletia nos olhos de suas três irmãs. O poder que, através das gerações, fez das bruxas Halliwell as mais poderosas e fortes de todas as bruxas. O poder do amor pela família.


End file.
